Connect
by ariesta25
Summary: Kumpulan One-shot yang saling berhubungan. Crackpair include
1. Curiosity

**Huwaaa, akhirnyaa bisa update. Langsung saja**

 **Untuk pairing yang pertama adalah my OTP**

 **NaruHina**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

 **I. Curiosity**

Aku ingin tau apa yang ada dipikiran orang itu.

Aku ingin tau ada apa dibalik senyuman itu.

Aku ingin tau apa yang ada didalam sosok sehangat mentari itu.

Aku ingin tau lebih dalam tentang orang itu.

* * *

"Hinata! Hoi Hinata!" Sakura memanggil nama sahabatnya yang tengah melamun itu. Jam pelajaran sudah berganti jam istirahat, namun temannya itu tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Hinata memandang kosong langit melalui jendela kelasnya. Entah apa yang yang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan sakura yang tak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya itu hanya mendesah pelan.

"apa boleh buat aku akan menggunakan cara itu untuk menyadarkannya." Sakura sedikit menarik nafas, kemudian, "Hinata, naruto ada disini!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya. Namun ia tidak mendapati sosok yang ia cari disana. Yang ada malah sahabatnya tertawa geli disampingnya.

"Mou, Sakura, jangan mengerjaiku seperti itu. Dan lagi, jangan terlalu keras ngomongnya." Hinata memandang sahabatnya kesal.

"Gomen Hinata. Salahmu juga dipanggil dari tadi tidak menjawab."

"Hehe maaf Sakura, aku hanya keasyikan memandangi langit."

"Memandangi langit atau memikirkan Naruto?"

"Shhh shhhh, jangan keras keras Sakura, kita masih ada dikelas."

"Kalau kau tak ingin aku mengatakannya lagi sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk makan siang Hinata."

"Iya iya, aku ambil uangku dulu."

Hinata Hyuuga, siswi kelas 2-2 di SMA Konoha. Ia memiliki sahabat bernama Sakura, sekelas dengan Hinata. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan selalu berakhir di sekolah yang sama. Hinata memiliki rahasia dan hanya Sakura lah yang tau.

Hari itu kantin begitu ramai, tidak seperti hari biasanya. Hal ini disebabkan karena hari ini ada roti yakisoba spesial di kantin. Dan tentu saja jumlahnya terbatas. Semua siswa ingin membeli menu tersebut, tak terkecuali Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kau siap Hinata?"

"Kapanpun."

Hinata dan Sakura masuk ke lautan siswa di kantin tersebut. Karena tubuh Hinata yang kecil, di berhasil menerobos ke depan barisan.

"yosh, masih ada satu. Dan itu untukku!"

Hinata berhasil memegang roti yakisoba itu, namun ada tangan lain yang menyentuhnya juga. Hinata langsung menghadap pesaingnya tersebut. Namun kemudian wajahnya memerah mengetahui tangan siapa itu.

"Ah, kau menginginkan roti itu? Kalau begitu, untukmu saja." Orang itu adalah orang yang disukai Hinata diam-diam. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Lebih baik kau saja yang beli. Aku bisa beli yang lain kok hehe" Hinata melepaskan pegangannya ke roti tersebut. Ia gugup. Melihat Hinata yang gugup Naruto juga malah ikut gugup. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis cantik gugup didepannya.

"Tidak, aku saja yang beli menu lain. Kau bisa memiliki yakisoba tersebut."

"Tidak tidak. Untukmu saja."

"Untukmu saja"

"Untukmu"

"Untukmu"

"Kalau begitu untukku saja." Ketika Naruto dan Hinata sibuk bertengkar ada orang lain yang telah mengambil roti yakisoba tersebut dan langsung membayarnya. Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa diam melihat roti terakhir itu pergi.

"Shikamaru teme, seenaknya saja mengambil yakisoba orang." Naruto mengumpat kepada orang yang mengambil roti yakisoba tersebut yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Shikamaru tak mendengarkan ocehan Naruto dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan siswa-siswa putus harapan.

"Ahhh, yakisoba terakhirnya.." Hinata juga terlihat putus harapan melihat yakisoba terakhir telah terbeli.

Naruto yang merasa kasihan akhirnya berinisiatif membelikan Hinata roti melon sebagai gantinya.

"Ini! Aku tidak tau kau suka atau tidak, tapi karena yakisoba terakhir sudah tidak ada jadi aku hanya bisa memberimu ini." Naruto menyodorkan roti melon yang iya beli ke Hinata.

"Eh, untukku? Arigatou!" Hinata menerima roti itu dengan senang hati. Apalagi roti tersebut dari orang yang ia suka.

"Ah, kenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kelas 2-4."

"Hinata Hyuuga, kelas 2-2."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata. Hei kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"Boleh, kita mau makan dimana?"

"Ayo ke atap sekolah."

"Eh memangnya dibuka? Setahuku pintu menuju atap dikunci."

"Tenang saja, ayo" Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan kantin yang masih penuh sesak itu. Dan sepertinya Hinata melupakan seseorang.

* * *

"Wahhh!" Hinata memandang takjub meihat pemandang didepannya.

"Bagaimana? Kita bisa kesini kan?"

"Ya, tapi bagaimana kau bisa punya kunci kesini?"

"Aku membuat duplikat dari yang asli. Kau tau kan, ayahku pemilik sekolah ini." Ya. Ayah Naruto merupakan pemilik dari sekolah tersebut. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa Naruto sangat terkenal disekolah tersebut. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat ia terkenal. Sikap ceria dan setia kawannya itulah yang membuat dia banyak dikenal.

"Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa."

"Kemarilah, kita duduk disini saja." Naruto mengajak Hinata duduk ditempat yang terhindar dari sinar matahari.

"Ah, hai." Hinata duduk disamping Naruto. Ia mulai membuka roti yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan memakannya.

"Kau tau, ini adalah tempat rahasiaku."

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa membawaku kesini?"

"Haha tentu saja tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku hanya kesini ketika aku ingin mendapat ketenangan."

"Ketenangan?"

"Ya, terkadang jika aku sedang tak ingin diganggu atau saat ada masalah aku akan ke sini. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatku tidak ada yang tau."

'eh, Naruto-kun juga punya masalah?' Hinata penasaran masalah apa yang Naruto hadapi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang pemilik senyum matahari juga memiliki masalah. Ia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Masalah apa Naruto-kun?"

"Hehe macam-macam, misalnya ketika aku tak mengerjakan PR atau sedang tak ingin mengikuti pelajaran."

"Itu namanya membolos Naruto-kun." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

Melihat wajah sebal milik Hinata yang terlihat lucu itu membuat Naruto tak tahan menahan senyum dan tawanya.

"Kau lucu sekali Hinata."

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata memerah, pemandangan yang tak luput dari penglihatan Naruto ini langsung membuatnya tambah tertawa. Hinata sendiri yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia terpesona akan tawa renyah Naruto.

"Nee, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?" Mendengar panggilan Hinata, Naruto berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengenal Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin tau apa yang Naruto-kun pikirkan. Aku ingin tau apa yang Naruto-kun alami. Aku ingin tau apa yang Naruto-kun suka dan tidak suka. Jadi um, em, eto.. bolehkah?" Hinata memberanikan dirinya mengucapkan semua itu. Dengan tatapan memohon ia menunggu jawaban Naruto.

'Ah, senyum itu lagi' batin Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Hinata tersebut.

Senyum yang membuat Hinata terus memikirkannya.

Senyum yang mengalahkan hangatnya sinar mentari.

Senyum yang membuat Hinata ingin lebih mengenalnya.

"Um, yoroshiku ne."

Senyum yang membuat Hinata Hyuuga jatuh cinta kepada sosok Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, ditunggu reviewnya yaaa~**


	2. Opinion

**Chapter 2 up.**

 **Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

 **II. Opinion**

Meeting?

Saat jam istirahat?

Yang benar saja?

Mungkin itulah yang saat ini sedang dipikirkan oleh seorang wakil ketua OSIS SMA Konoha, Shikamaru Nara. Jam istirahatnya yang berharga ini harus diganti dengan meeting yang membosankan dan melelahkan. Apalagi jika ia harus bertemu dengan sang bendahara, pasti ia langsung menjadi sasaran nenek sihir itu.

"Haaah, merepotkan." Shikamaru menghela napas sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang rapat OSIS.

Meeting kali ini berhubungan dengan kegiatan school trip dan pekan olahraga yang akan diselenggarakan semester ini. Mungkin kegiatn-kegiatan tersebut merupakan momen-momen yang ditunggu semua siswa siswi SMA. Namun tidak dengan Shikamaru. Dia tidak suka berurusan dengan hal merepotkan seperti itu.

* * *

"Jadi seperti itulah hasil meeting kita pada hari ini, aku harap kalian dapat menjalankan bagian kalian dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Kalimat sang ketua OSIS mengakhiri rapat tentang wisata sekolah. Shikamaru bersyukur karena yang dibahas hanya satu masalah saja, jadi rapatnya tidak terlalu lama. Walaupun begitu, rapat tersebut tetap menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya.

"Haah, untung saja aku mendapatkan roti yakisoba terakhir tadi." Shikamaru yang masih berada diruang rapat mengeluarkan roti yang dibelinya tadi dan membukanya. Belom sampai roti itu masuk ke mulutnya, pengganggu terbesar dalam hidupnya datang.

"Shi-ka-ma-ru." Seorang gadis pirang berkuncir 4 menghampiri Shikamaru. Nadanya tidak marah namun lebih ke mengancam. Dan Shikamaru tau apa yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Hai, hai." Shikamaru merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan uang yang kemudian diberikan ke gadis tersebut.

"Ini masih kurang, bodoh." Gadis tersebut protes karena uang yang diberikan kurang.

"Besok aku bayar kurangnya." Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan malas. Ia melanjutkan makan roti yakisobanya.

"Kau belom lunas membayar kas dan sekarang malah memakan roti yakisoba spesial. Dasar."

"Sudah ku bilang kan, akan ku lunasi besok?" Shikamaru melanjutkan makannya tanpa mempedulikan sang bendahara.

"Kalau begitu," gadis itu mengambil paksa roti yakisoba Shikamaru, "ini sebagai denda karena kau telat membayar." Gadis itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Woi, Temari. Kembalikan rotiku." Seruan Shikamaru membuat Temari membalikan badannya.

"Yada ne, wee." Temari menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian berlalu sambil memakan roti yakisoba rampasannya.

Nama gadis itu Sabaku no Temari, murid kelas 2-5. Kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelas Shikamaru, 2-4. Ia merupakan bendahara yang disiplin dan teliti dalam masalah keuangan. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, gadis ini memiliki sifat yang menggebu-gebu dan selalu bersemangat.

* * *

"Tidak masuk?"

"Ya, hari ini Temari sedang sakit jadi dia tidak masuk."

Shikamaru mengunjungi kelas Temari untuk membayar uang kas yang kemarin ia janjikan, namun orang yang dicari malah tidak ada.

"Haah, merepotkan saja. Arigatou na, Ino." Shikamaru berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Ah, matte." Shikamaru berhenti dan menoleh ke Ino. Ino lekas kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Ini tugas dan catatan untuk hari ini. Bisa kau antarkan ke rumah Temari?"

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Rumahmu kan searah dengan Temari, lagipula aku ada klub pulang sekolah nanti. Onegai!" Ino menunjukan ekspresi memohon kepada sahabatnya yang pemalas itu. Shikamaru hanya melihat malas ke Ino, ia merebut buku dari tangan Ino dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Pastikan kau mengantarkannya ya?"

Merepotkan.

Apa yang berkaitan dengan Temari selalu merepotkannya. Shikamaru selalu berpendapat bahwa Temari adalah sosok yang keras kepala, selalu serius dalam berbagai hal, dan tidak ada sisi imutnya sama sekali.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju rumah Temari. Rumah mereka memang searah dan tidak jarang mereka bertemu di jalan atau di halte. Namun mereka jarang berbincang satu sama lain. Yah, mungkin karena Shikamaru ingin menghindari hal-hal yang merepotkan terkait dengan Temari.

"Sampai juga." Shikamaru berhenti di depan rumah yang bertuliskan kediaman Sabaku. Rumah tersebut cukup besar dibanding rumah yang lain. Namun masih kalah besar dengan rumah keluarga Nara.

Shikamaru menekan bel. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia kemudian menekan bel itu kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang pendek.

"Ah, Shikamaru ada apa?" Telinga Shikamaru menangkap lirih suara Temari. Tidak hanya itu, nafasnya berat dan mukanya memerah. _Ah gadis ini benar-benar sakit._

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan titipan Ino." Shikamaru ngeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Ah, ariga..tou.." belom sempat tangannya menyentuh buku itu Temari sudah terhuyung ke depan.

"Woi, Temari!" Dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkap tubuh Temari sebelum jatuh ke lantai. "Badannya panas sekali."

"Ah, nee-san." Suara belakangnya membuat Shikamaru menoleh.

"Gaara, dimana kamar Temari?"

"Sebelah sini." Gaara masuk kedalam rumah untuk memandu Shikamaru menuju ke kamar kakaknya. Shikamaru menggendong Temari ala bridal style dan berjalan mengikuti Gaara.

"Ada apa dengan nee-san?"

"Kurasa dia pingsan gara-gara suhu badannya yang tinggi."

"Aa." Gaara memasuki sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedang dan tertata rapi. Shikamaru segera membaringkan tubuh Temari di kasur.

"Ambilkan aku air dingin dan handuk." Gaara berjalan meninggalkan kamar Temari dan menuju ke dapur.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru menatap wajah Temari. Nafas beratnya terdengar dengan jelas .

Ah ini pertama kalinya ia berada dikamar seorang perempuan. Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. _Kamar yang rapi_ , batinnya. Pandangan berhenti ke arah meja belajar yang berantakan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas diatasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja tersebut.

"Ini kan.." Di depannya terdapat banyak sekali gambar dan coretan angkat yang telah dikalkulasi dengan teliti. Itu semua adalah survei tempat dan biaya yang akan dikeluarkan dalam acara wisata sekolah.

Shikamaru yakin bahwa Temari sakit karena memikirkan hal-hal ini. Deadline pengumpulan proposal wisata sekolah harus di serahkan dua hari lagi. Setiap rencana dan anggaran harus tertulis dengan benar.

"Senpai." Shikamaru membalikan badannya dan mendapati Gaara diambang pintu membawa baskom air dan handuk.

"Aa, letakan disitu." Gaara meletakan baskom air di meja sebelah kasur Temari. Shikamaru mengambil handuk dan mencelukkannya ke dalam baskom lalu diletakan dikening Temari.

"Nee-san itu.." Gaara yang berada disamping Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuka percakapan. Shikamaru hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan adik Temari tersebut. "orang yang keras kepala."

 _Ah, aku tau itu._

"Dia selalu berjuang keras untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa memikirkan kondisi dan kesehatannya sendiri." Shikamaru menunggu, seolah tahu ada yang ingin Gaara katakan lagi. "Oleh karena itu, aku ingin senpai membantu nee-san." Shikamaru menatap Gaara. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Gaara sangat menyayangi peduli kepada kakanya.

"Haah, Mendokusai na." Mendengar kalimat Shikamaru, Gaara mempilkan senyum tipisnya.

"Arigatou, senpai."

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Dari kejauhan sosok Temari yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya." Mereka kembali berjalan menuju halte. "Ah, untuk kemarin, terimakasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Kau tahu, kau tak seharusnya membuat adikmu cemas."

"Eh? Gaara?"

"Dia menghawatirknmu karena kau terlalu memforsir dirimu sendiri."

Temari menuduk, ia merasa bersalah karena merepotkan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa membaginya denganku." Temari yang terkejut langsung memandang ke arah Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Shikamaru." Temari berjalan mendahului Shikamaru dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah.

Shikamaru sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dia telah berhenti berjalan setelah mendapatkan serangan tak terduga dari Temari.

Mungkin pendapatnya tentang Temari berubah.

Temari bukan keras kepala, namun ia pekerja keras.

Ia selalu serius dalam berbagai hal, karena ia ingin mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik.

Ia tidak memiliki sisi imut sama sekali, namun ia memiliki senyum yang bisa membuat jantung seorang Nara Shikamaru berdetak kencang.

 _Ah, mendokusai na._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2 End

* * *

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, ditunggu reviewnya yaa~**

 **Next issue : Ino x ?**


End file.
